Our worst nightmare
by VulcanCheesecake
Summary: Two parts to this, AND IT IS SAD! VERY SAD. Well, the first part. Anyone angry at the first part, read the second, and it'll all be okay. Oh, and Jonathan is sick at one point.
1. Chapter 1 Johnny! No!

A thin shriek cut the air, and made the Joker look across quickly. He pinned his attacker to the ground and saw his lover disappear over the edge of the multi storey building. Quickly shooting the man who had tackled him, and the man who had pushed Jonathan, the Joker scrambled for the stairs, almost tripping up several times. "Johnny, oh Johnny…Shit no…please…" he whispered as he sprinted out of a door on to another flight of stairs. He tripped, tumbled, but picked himself up, and burst out of a door at the bottom of the building. He saw a small shadow on the pavement, and ran to Jonathan, kneeling beside him. "Jonathan? Johnny, can you hear me?" he whispered, taking his lover's broken hand. The small man's eyes fluttered open. "Johnny?"  
"J…Joker? Please. Don't let go. I'm scared..."  
"Don't be Jonathan. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."  
"I'm scared of dying."  
"Shh. Don't be." The Joker looked over Jonathan's body, his other arm and one leg were at awkward angles and he hadn't moved any; his back and spine were crushed. The Joker felt a strange sensation on his face, it tickled slightly and his vision was fuzzy.  
"Joker…are you _crying?_" The Joker gasped; he was. Tears dripped on to Jonathan, making him smile weakly. The Joker quickly wiped them away, staining his hands with face paint.  
"I…I'm scared too Johnny. _I_ don't want _you_ to leave me."  
"I'm trying not to Joker…But I want you to know…I love you. I don't want to die, but I'm going to, I know. I can't feel anything but cold…"  
"_Don't say that!_ Don't you dare talk like that Jonathan Crane."  
"Joker…please…for once. Be serious. Promise me something."  
"Anything" He wasn't bothering to wipe his eyes any more, and white and red spots of face paint were falling on to Jonathan.  
"Promise you'll take care of yourself? Get over me? Find a new love?"  
"Don't flatter yourself…Get over you? You think you're special…" The Joker broke off, he couldn't laugh, and he let out a high pitched wail.  
"Promise me Joker…" Jonathan gasped urgently, his breathing becoming more laboured.  
"Yes. I promise."  
"Please…don't be too sad. I love you…for ever…hold me."  
"But I'll break you…" Joker picked Jonathan up, and pulled him as close as he dared. Jonathan's breathing became even less noticeable, so the Joker laid him down again gently, and stroked his pale face. "Promise…I love you…" Jonathan's eyes dulled and he breathed in one last time. His chest did not fall again. His hand went limp in the Joker's, and his head lolled to one side. The Joker bit his lip, and gently closed Jonathan's eyelids, letting his screams fill the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2 It was just a dream

Jonathan Crane woke up with a start. He was covered in a cold sweat, and he didn't feel good. He breathed out slowly; it had only been a dream. But it was a dream about dying. He dreamt he had died. Why had it scared him? The Joker had been there. And Jonathan had left him. And…he remembered that the Joker had cried. In his dream, the Joker had actually cried. Even if the image was not real, it scared Jonathan. Shocked him to the core. Because it was an image that was wrong, almost. The Joker would never cry. Jonathan liked order. The Joker liked chaos. Usually they worked in harmony, but that was going too far. The boundaries of order were destroyed. Jonathan's stomach lurched unpleasantly. He swallowed and tried to calm himself down. He still didn't feel well. His stomach carried on knotting and twisting, and there was a sudden, horrible realisation. He was going to throw up.

Jonathan groaned and staggered to the bathroom as quickly as his tired feet would carry him. He had to stop just at the bathroom door to put a hand to his mouth and swallow a mouthful of something. He tumbled through the door and rested his chin on the lavatory seat not a second too late. He retched and shuddered as he vomited up everything that was in his stomach. It was not a pleasant sight. Tears streamed down his face as he continued to retch into the toilet bowl. Jonathan felt someone behind him, and pull his damp hair back from his face. The Joker's cool fingers felt good against Jonathan's burning forehead as he threw up even more. It was worse now, just horrible bile; his stomach was empty of food remains now. The Joker stroked his hair, tucking a few strands behind Jonathan's ears and gently massaging his forehead. "Oh Johnny, It's all right…" he whispered soothingly into Jonathan's ear.

Finally Jonathan's stomach was empty. He groaned again and wiped his mouth. He stood up, and brushed his teeth vigorously. The Joker got a flannel, rinsed it under the cold tap, and sponged Jonathan's cheeks, brushing away the salt water, and cooling him down. "Thanks," Jonathan gasped, gratefully.

The Joker just yawned and pulled Jonathan into his arms. "Let's go back to bed," he whispered, softly breathing onto Jonathan's hair, blowing it slightly. Jonathan allowed himself to be led back down the hallway and into the bedroom, where he lay back down on the bed. The Joker laid next to him, and pulled him close again. "Are you all right Johnny?"

"Yes. I'm fine now, I think. There's a bug going round, and I had a bad dream." Jonathan was slightly annoyed at how childish he sounded. The Joker laughed slightly.

"What was this Bad Dream about then Johnny?"

"Well, I dreamt I was pushed off a multi storey building, then you came and held my hand. I knew I was going to die, so I made you promise me that you would have a good life, and you _cried_ over me, then I died. The scary part was the fact that you cried. It seemed wrong." He waited for the Joker to call him names, to laugh at him, but he simply said:

"I do have feelings you know. If you died, I _would_ cry."

"Really?" Jonathan was intrigued. He shuffled a little closer to the Joker on the bed, and put his thin arms around him. The Joker stroked his hair again, and kissed the top of his head. Jonathan leaned up and nibbled gently on the Joker's neck, looking for his sweet spot, but too tired and achey to try very hard. He was enjoying the gentleness of his lover while it lasted; usually the Joker was quite rough, he hardly ever wanted to talk or just gently kiss Jonathan. "I love you Joker," Jonathan murmured, yawning and closing his eyes, still pressed against the Joker, resting his head on his chest. The Joker carried on stroking Jonathan's hair. "I think you can stay Johnny, I love you too." The Joker rested his chin on the top of Jonathan's head, and fell asleep too.


End file.
